The Reconsideration of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Bubie and Polly
Summary: "Trust me Kyon. Don't even try to ask her out." "Why would I ask her out? On second thought, why shouldn't I?" Purposely made short chapters to make it easier on the readers and to get the plot going
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya Series or anything affiliated to it's creators

* * *

Why don't they ever call me by my real name anymore? Is my nickname, Kyon, so simple that my entire alias is erased for the sake of its easier mono-syllabic properties?

Nevermind, just call me Kyon.

First day of school and the trek was already Odyssey-like proportions. At least this gave me time to think over my years.

I used to be a little kid. You know, the kind that played with toys and believed Santa Clause was real. By the way, he isn't.

By the time I hit junior high, I grew out of that mentality. The mentality that believed in all that fake I ever wanted was for some fantastic entity, like an esper or a time traveler, to appear and greet me. Unfortunately, they never did so I gave up on that trivial stuff a long time ago. Well, more like fortunately since I would look like a complete loser if I still believed in-

"My name is Haruhi Suzamiya! If anyone is an alien, a time traveler, or an esper, please feel free to talk to me. If not, you're probably boring and not worth a cent of my attention. Thank you."

As the girl sat down, I couldn't help but realize my life was already being drained by her disdain lack of charm nor etiquette. Not to mention her random hairdos. What's up with that? Well, at least she was pleasing to the eyes...in a way.

The day was rather peaceful after that however. It was probably because this Suzamiya girl was keeping to herself. Her annoying presence lingered on my back for the entirety of the class.

My friend Taniguchi explained her rather inmature behavior. She was the one that drew all over that one school's baseball field. She dumped every guy that asked her out. (I wonder who was the one that was dumped in 5 minutes?) She also undresses for P.E. class anywhere, regardless of male occupants.

She was very strange.

Nonetheless, Taniguchi kept stressing the fact that she dumps every guy that asks her out. I think he's trying to warn me of the consequences if I wished to perform such a deed.

Why would I ask her out? I haven't even talked to her yet.

On second thought, I actually want to give it a try.

* * *

Hope I can actually finish this story. Oy!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya Series and am not seriously affiliated with anything about them.

* * *

The fateful day arrived the school day after golden week. I didn't really do anything that week. Sure, it was a holiday from school but all I did was sit around and watch T.V. with my little sister.

Anyways, I was walking back into class when I noticed that Suzumiya had changed her hairstyle yet again. Her pessimistic appearance failed keep up with the metamorphisis.

I sat down in front of her. I moped around for a minute until something made me act. I turned around and talked to her.

"So why do you change your hairstyles all the time? To ward off aliens?"

Of course, I said this in a very condescending way which would not be appropriate to normal woman.

Well, since Haruhi isn't...

"Since when did you notice?" she responded with arms crossed.

I can't believe it! We were actually making conversation! Heck, I'm so dumbfounded that I'm not even listening to her explaination about her hair-

"Will you go out with me?"

Before I noticed those words escaping my lips, I felt the crushing blow of God's palm slamming into his own face. The class got silent abruptly as if they were all listening in on this, uh, talk. More like translating an ancient relic really.

The second thing I noticed was that I said that just as she dwelved into her story. My statement (Wasn't really a question. I kinda just said it) interrupted a somewhat meaningful exchange of words and opinions.

"Did you just stop me in the middle of my sentence?" she asked, her brow narrowing slightly. "In fact, did you start talking to me just to ask that?"

Grudgingly, I nodded.

Everyone seemed to have positive polarities in their eyes. I mean, why else would they be attracted to such a negative energy?

"Fine," she replied.

I don't know if I was lucky. Yeah Suzumiya was incredibly beautiful, talented, and smart. But she was also very weird. That alone counteracted my hopes.

Which led to the next downgrading moment.

Our teacher walked in and ordered everyone to sit down. Five minutes into homeroom, Haruhi got up and declared

"Kyon, we should see other people."

In my head, it felt like a combination of a relieving dream/drastic nightmare. I saw the reality from the contortions on my classmates' faces. A mix of disgust, pity, and "I told you so" head shakes. I turned around and stared at the standing girl.

"You interrupted me while I was talking," she said in a stern voice. "So I decided to interrupt you from your fantasies." She sat back down.

* * *

GASP! Did Kyon just doom the universe? Did Kyon really do worse than Taniguchi? Find out the outcome in the next chapter of The Reconsideration of Harui Suzumiya!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not frickin own the Haruhi Suzumiya Series! Why would you even think that!?

* * *

I never thought it would end up like that. There I was, sitting in class and trying to stay awake, when Suzumiya dumps me. To be honest, I knew we were going to break up anyways. From all those stories I've heard about her, I figured we wouldn't last. I just didn't expect it to be that short.

Taniguchi was the first to annoy me at lunch time. He seemed surprisingly ecstatic over my little event.

"Dude, you didn't even last 5 minutes!" he laughed. "That's a record man! And I thought 15 minutes was bad!"

I wonder who got that one, Taniguchi. Kunikida and Asakura followed him to my table. They also had something to say to this travesty.

"I had no idea you two were dating," Asakura stated happily. Why would you be happy over something as trivial as a break up? And it wasn't really dating.

"I understand that this isn't a laughing matter," said Kunikida.

Well that was thoughtful.

"Afterall, you just got dumped by the strangest girl in the world."

Nevermind. I hate you all.

I turned around and noticed that Haruhi had left her desk. Where could she have gone? Was I that offending to look at?

"Hey, don't try to get her back," interrupted Taniguchi as he put an arm around my shoulder. "She's the type that just forgets the man she leaves." Taniguchi pointed up in insight. "You just can't convince her, my friend."

Does that come from personal experience, Taniguchi?

"Hey!"

Asakura gave me a glance. I felt a shudder slither down my spine for some reason.

"Strange. I was hoping Haruhi would make friends with you," she said, finger on her chin.

Define friends.

"-She's always been alone and won't talk to anyone. At least you got a conversation in. Looks like I don't have to kill you now. She doesn't consider you important enough anymore."

I figured we were just talking about random stuff.

Wait.

I turned to Taniguchi and Kunikida to ask them what they just heard. The two were walking out the door, having a good laugh over something. I looked at Asakura and raised an eyebrow. Surely that was a joke.

"Asakura," I said. "Did you just make a joke?"

She stared at me for a little until she said

"Of course, silly."

Then she giggled and walked away. That girl is strange...

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Not only did Suzumiya vent a negative energy into the area but everyone was staring at me. I figured the walk back home would settle me back into reality. The reality that Suzumiya has no feelings for me.

I locked my bike and went inside. I was standing at the door when I was quickly apprehended by the back of my shirt. The world spun around me as I was thrown to the floor. As I regained my sight after the crash course with the floor, I noticed a boy in front of me. He was dressed in a sloppy suit sort of like those yakuzas from the TV shows. He had his hair combed outwards and had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

He reached down and grabbed my neck. He then slammed me into the wall and pinned me there. I was too frightened to fight back. Did my parents take money from gangsters? Is this place in illegal territory? What is going on?!

Before I could do anything, the boy took the cigarette in his free hand. He then said with a smooth tone

"My name is Itsuki Koizumi. You have just paradoxed the future. My kind is on the brink of extinction and you're the cause."

I stared at the boy, who was frowning, and wondered what he was talking about. His kind? What, is he some alien or something? How am I supposed to believe that? Well, I suppose I should start believing or else I'm dead.

"What's going on?" I gasped. The boy glared at me before kneeing me in the stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me, forcing me to my knees.

"Our existence depends on her imagination. If you go and make her consider otherwise, we will fail to be." He kicked me into the wall.

"We espers are now dead because of you!" yelled Koizumi.

As I laid on the floor, I tried to put two and two together. Who was he talking about?

"Asakura?" I coughed. "You psychos would be a good match."

Koizumi stepped on me, keeping me on my back.

"I am talking about Suzumiya-sama," he said.

"What about her?" I grunted as I tried to remove Koizumi's foot from my chest. "She already dumped me. It's finished."

Koizumi picked me up by my collar and held me above the floor.

"Yes," he said in a stressed tone. "It is finished. As am I. And so are you."

For some reason, I was flying into my home with extreme speed. I crashed into my TV and collapsed against the wall. As I strained to stand up, I saw that my front door had been kicked off it's hinges. On the other side of the doorway stood Koizumi, cracking his knuckles.

I grabbed a lamp from the table and threw it at the boy. As it flew, Koizumi pointed at the appliance. It shattered in midair, the glass shards passing the esper. In his hand brewed an orange orb in a sorta shounen manga style.

"Derailed Ambience!" shouted Koizumi as he threw the energy ball at an incredible speed. It was moving fast but my life started going in slow motion. All my life, I denied anything related to cartoons and my favorite graphic novels. How was any of this happening? What the hell is going on?!

The ball stopped inches from my face. I held my breath in case any subtle movements will end my life.

The ball just hovered there in front of my nose.

"You are a little hasty, esper."

Both Koizumi and I looked around the room for the source of the voice. It was female. And friendly.

Asakura?

"Correct, Kyon. I've been ordered to slow down the esper."

I knew I was in a dream. How could she speak through walls and stop this ball of death from hitting me?

Right under Koizumi appeared a friendly looking Asakura. Her upper half had melted through the floor like some sort of phantom. The esper rolled behind my couch as Asakura attempted to slash him with a machete knife. Wait, what?

"Damn. Surprise attack failed," she giggled. As she climbed into the room, Koizumi hopped over the couch with a sai in hand. You know, the weapon that the red ninja turtle has.

Koizumi made the first move: he attempted to stab Asakura in the head as she dragged her lower half through the floor. The girl tumbled away, letting Koizumi's sai stab into the carpet. Asakura quickly spun around and slashed with her machete. Koizumi leaned back, letting the knife pass through the area where his neck was. Using the momentum, Asakura spun on a knee and tried to cut Koizumi's shin. The esper put his foot in front of her slashing arm. His heel stopped the momentum of her arm, halting her in midslash. Taking advantage of the pause, Koizumi stabbed Asakura in her exposed neck. The sai entered one side of her thoat and out her spine.

Asakura was still smiling.

Not taking any chances, Koizumi put his free hand on the girl's chest.

"Second Raid!"

Asakura exploded in an extreme fashion that any normal person would dub as gory. No blood or guts came out though. There was just a shower of glowing liquid which covered Koizumi's clothes.

Koizumi tossed the girl into a wall and followed up with a death ball. The wall blew up, covering Asakura with debris and dust. The esper then turned to me, looking very pissed off.

Asakura teleported in front of the esper. Her left shoulder had been ripped off. It looked as if a shark had taken a chunk out of her.

"I can't let you do this, esper," she giggled.

Koizumi punched through the girl's stomach, his fist sticking through her back. Asakura wrapped her legs around Koizumi's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. It would've looked romantic if she didn't look half dead.

"I told you I can't let you lay a hand on him," she said happily.

Koizumi grunted and started charging an attack with the hand that's in Asakura.

Something exploded but it wasn't me. In front of me laid my sofa. Half of it at least.

As the two began fighting again, I continued to question my sanity. I was indeed dreaming. I need to see a psychiotrist; this was definitely crazy.

Suddenly, I saw my little sister skip into the room. She stared at the room in wonder. I yelled at her to run away. A death ball crashed into a wall, blowing it to pieces.

My sister ignored it.

Suddenly, the couch reformed and levitated next to my sister. She jumped onto it and reached for the remote. Then she started watching a cartoon.

All this happened while everything was blowing up. My sister just sat there, entertained by the TV show. She completely ignored Asakura's leg landing in front of her.

I looked around and saw that the walls had repaired themselves. Everytime something in the environment broke, it was fixed within seconds.

I then noticed that there was another person in the room. She had purple hair and had glasses on.

"Miss Nagato," said Asakura as her glowing "blood" splattered across my sister, who ignored it and laughed at a joke from the TV. "I'm so glad you came!"

The girl, Nagato, stood there calmly. Great. What does this one do?

"She's here," she said in monotone. Koizumi and Asakura stopped what they were doing (strangling each other) and looked at Nagato.

Our doorbell rang. We all stood still as my sister ran to the door, leaving the TV on. She opened the repaired door.

On the other side stood Haruhi Suzumiya. Koizumi looked scared while Asakura just smiled.

"Hi dare!" yelled my sister.

"Hey there," Haruhi said, smiling to my sister. "I wanted to talk to Kyon. Is he here?"

"No, he's not home yet!"

Nagato pointed at me.

"Are you sure?" asked Suzumiya. "He's right behind you."

My sister turned around and gasped.

"Kwyon! When did you get back?!"

I stared around the room. For the past ten minutes, I had not used my voice. I was simply speechless from all the chaos that had just ensued.

"I, uh, just got back."

"Well, you're fwiend's hewe!" she yelled while pointing rudely towards Suzumiya. She didn't mind though.

"Thanks, sis." I stepped toward the door, trying to keep my head together. As I passed my sister, she yelled at me

"She's reawwy pwetty! You should mawwy her!"

I stopped in my tracks. Suzumiya had turned around all of a sudden. Koizumi was biting his lip. Nagato stared with no emotion. Asakura (parts of her missing) just smiled.

"I'll see you in a few," I replied. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

The two of us stood there for a while. Her back was turned to me the whole time. I leaned against my door. It was definitely fixed.

Finally, I decided to say something stupid.

"How do you know where I live?"

Yes, really rude of you Kyon.

"None of your business," Suzumiya replied hastily.

Yes it is my business. This is where I live!

"Kyon."

"Yeah?"

"Have I seen you before? Before we met in this school."

I thought long and hard. Nothing came to mind.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh. Oh well."

Silence again. This time, Suzumiya broke the ice.

"Can you, um, help me tomorrow?"

"With what?"

"Ever since I started school, I've wanted to join a club." She sighed. "So far, nothing's appealed to me."

"I see. Well, you can't like everything. It's just not possible."

"I know. That's why I want you to go with me."

What?

"I'd like a second opinion. So far, you've convinced me that you can use your brain." Suzumiya turned her head towards me. Under her bangs was a slight blush.

"Can we go together?"

What are you saying, Haruhi? I thought we weren't good together. Not that I mind but the fact still bothers me.

"Oh."

Haruhi finally turned to me. Her head was down, her hair covering her face.

"Then...take this as my reconsideration."

I stood there stunned. Standing before me was an incredibly beautiful and talented girl. This whole time, I always judged her as an inconsiderate, spoiled brat. Now though. I never thought she'd stoop down this low, finding something good in someone as "normal" as me.

I love being humble.

"I'd love to," I said. Instantly, Haruhi looked up at me. Her blush had increased tremendously, knocking her down from strikingly beautiful to unbareably adorable.

Her face then went pale.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" she yelled.

I realized my clothes were tattered and dirty. I also had scratches on my elbow and cheek. Dang, I need to give her a reasonable excuse. I don't think she would buy getting mugged by an esper who was then attacked by our psycho classmate.

"I tripped. A lot."

Haruhi put her hands on her hips.

"You dummy! You have to watch where you're going!"

She bought it. I don't know if I should be glad that she didn't think much of it or disappointed that she actually thinks I'm that clumsy.

"Well! Clean up and rest! We got a big day tomorrow!"

As she skipped away, I noticed that she just had a huge mood swing. Not wanting to dwelve over woman mechanics, I walked back into my room.

My sister was watching the cartoon alone. I decided to join her.

It was just a hallucination. I hope.

------------

Yes! Finally a chapter with substance. Hope this one caught you guys by surprise the whole way through.

Kyon has to follow Haruhi as she chooses a club of her liking. What will happen to Kyon? Another surprise attack from Koizumi? Or yet another Haruhi adventure?

Stay tuned to The Reconsideration of Haruhi Suzumiya!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything like that. The only thing I made/own is this one fanfiction.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. This girl is way too crazy. Everything I said about her being a sincere woman had been thrown out the window at a passing car!

Before school even started, Haruhi was at my front door. It still freaks me out how she knows where I live.

For some reason, she had chopped her long hair down to shoulder length. It made her prettier but I thought it was a bit rash.

"No. I just felt like it," replied Haruhi.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Why?" She crossed her arms, making her annoyed face while she was at it.

"You probably walked a long way to my house."

"I don't mind."

"You sure? I'll get some water for you."

"It's fine you doofus. Let's get going."

Suddenly, Haruhi pointed dramatically in the direction of the school and said with great enthusiasm

"Onwards! We have to take the stride to the future!"

What?

After a good trot, I introduced Haruhi to the hill.

"You have to walk up this!?" she asked.

"Everyday from now on," was my reply.

She huffed and started pouting.

"I will personally sue the city council for building this!"

Why am I walking with you? Let alone talk to you? Dang it, Haruhi!

"This hill is not steep enough! You won't get any exercise done if you walk up this scenic route!"

Are you kidding me? This hill's been nothing but a pain! Now you think its easy- I am not talking to you.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

I. Hate. My. Life.

Suzumiya made me run the whole way up.

"We need time to talk to some club leaders before homeroom starts!"

That was her excuse to make me expend my leg muscles. Shall I repeat my hatred to said life?

Suzumiya was completely fine. She was breathing a little harder but besides that, not even a sweat. Then again, she is athletic. For all I know, hills like those are probably warm-ups to her. I was a complete mess. My hands were holding onto my knees, my bag dropped to the side. I was drenched in sweat and needed water badly.

Not that she cared.

Now I'll introduce you to the clubs. Prepare your palms for face.

"Hello! Is this the Tea & Etiquette Club?" asked Haruhi to a group of girls in the hallway.

The three girls perked up at the sound of an outsider. In a flash, the four of them exchanged information: club meeting times, uniforms, equipment, etc. Is she really going to make me join that wretched club?

"Is the Cosplay Club here?" she asked into another classroom. There were suddenly shrill squeals (From the girls AND guys of the club) emitting from the room. Again, another exchange of info.

"The Samba Club. You're kidding me."

Of course that was me. I was questioning Haruhi yet again.

"Come on! I love to samba!"

Seriously? You must be pulling my leg. Ow, ow, don't literally do it!

When the bell rang, the two of us went to our homeroom. We were talking about the Cosplay Club when I saw multiple notes littering my desk. Haruhi and I stopped talking and looked at some of them.

"I told you so! She was so going to dump you!"

"I'm so sorry, Kyon!"

"I felt so bad that it happened in the middle of class!"

"That Haruhi...Forget about her, man."

"Don't worry about Suzumiya-san. She just needs to control herself."

"She's weird."

"Why would you even talk to her? She's too difficult."

"That's quite high maintenance."

I felt a sudden urge to punch something. That stuff is rude. How can you say stuff like that about someone? Sure, I do it all the time but I never go through with it, especially on paper.

Haruhi on the other hand.

"I see people don't believe in you," she laughed.

She took it as a joke. Not only that, she made me the subject of all of these notes. Well, whatever calms her mood.

I noticed that everyone in the class had went up to the walls and were all staring at us two.

Taniguchi was the most freaked. Probably wrote a nasty one.

Both Haruhi and I shrugged at them.

After we cleaned up, the teacher finally walked in. People kept looking at us but other than that they were being mere students.

Once again, I was having trouble paying attention in class. Whenever I bobbed my head due to fatigue, Haruhi kicked the back of my chair. Thanks for worrying but I really need to sleep. This class is killing me.

Then came lunch time.

"You're buying lunch," Haruhi said as the lunch bell rang.

I just stared at the girl. I made my infamous eye-squint-arched-frown face.

"You are my boyfriend anyways. It's best if you start being one."

I heard Taniguchi in the back yell something along the lines of "Nani?!"

At first, I wanted to object. Then I realized I hadn't treated a girl before. Not since...well, I can't explain that right now.

"If only I could cook..." I complained as I got up out of my desk.

Haruhi put a finger to her chin, concentrating on something.

"Haruhi, what's up?" I asked.

She got up and sighed.

"Nothing," was her reply.

I shrugged and grabbed our bags. I hung her bag on her shoulder and fixed her-

"Don't touch my hair!"

I saw a tangle and I just had to mess with it.

"Well...if you need to."

As I was doing that, I heard a few girls cooing at us. The guys in the class were either hiding their face or had their jaws dropped. I was questioning my own sanity but I hadn't been with a girl for a while so I gotta pull something.

I had never left the school to get lunch before. Generally, I would make some half-ass meal, shove it in a container and eat it in class. I guess yesterday's little fiasco got me sidetracked. Now we were on our way to a local bakery in search of buns. I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my mind. At least there were other people leaving school for lunch besides us.

Haruhi next to me was thinking about something. Don't know what it was but it was probably demented or evil in some sort of fashion. She had that glazed look paired up with that thousand-watt smile. Now that I think about it, I think she's cute when she smiles. Those cheeks that just look desirable. And that nose-

"Why are you staring at me?"

Oh crap. Well, uh, you are my girlfriend. I'm just taking in the sight before me!

"Oh." She smiles. "Of course! Everyone wants to bask in the glory of Haruhi Suzumiya!"

Everyone is too broad. It's more like...just me. Or the guys you dumped.

"Why do you keep asking me about the guys I dumped?"  
That was a question? I'm pretty sure that was a statement. I am intrested about the topic nonetheless.

"Whatever." She paused, going into thought again. "I've been looking for the one."

The one? If I even hear one reference to that movie...

"He was special to me."

So why'd you keep me?

"I don't really know myself. It's just that you fit the bill. Somehow."

That's kind of you. In a sense.

"I don't know what I'd do if I met him again though."

Again? You two confronted?

"He helped me with a project. Ever since then...Oh hey, we're here!"

I saw the building come into view. It was a little wooden store with tables of bread outside. There was no door so we just walked in.

Pastries and cakes lined the walls. Tables in front of us held freshly made meat buns and tarts. For a minute there, I thought this store was practically heaven.

Then I saw her.

The purple haired girl from yesterday. She had her glasses on and was

sitting behind the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to The Bakery," she said in monotone.

I can't believe it. The girl that suddenly appeared in my house in the middle of a fight. Who was she? Why was she here?

"These look really good!" yelled Haruhi expectedly. She faced the girl behind the counter. "Did you make all these yourself?!"

The girl took a moment to respond.

"Yes."

"Kyon! Get over here!" yelled Haruhi as she looked into a glass in the counter. "This one's cute!"

I slowly paced to Haruhi. As I did, I saw the purple haired girl mouth something silently. I raised an eyebrow at her.

As I leaned forward to get a better look at the display, I saw the cookie that Haruhi was talking about.

It was shaped in a very strange way. First off, there was randomly-colored frosting on it (bright green, blue, and pink). Secondly, the features were curved a lot. It formed something that looked like an O between two small S's. Strange stuff. No wonder you like it.

"Hey!"

I glanced up and looked at the girl. She was just sitting there, reading a book. I'm pretty sure that's her. Does she not care that she invaded my house and took part in blowing up everything? She's not even looking at me!

"Kyon get me a bag of these!"

I glanced down at Haruhi and saw her drooling on the glass. I looked up at the girl again. Now she was staring straight at me, holding a basket of the S.O.S cookies.

How did she-? What the-? I don't-?

"On the house," she said in unbareable creepiness. She then held out a napkin to me. I slowly took it from her and wiped Haruhi's mouth, much to her dismay.

"These are delicious!" yelled Haruhi as we walked back to school.

I bit down on one of them and also agreed. These cookies were fantastic! Sure, it was made by a girl who's weirdness was on par with Haruhi. But they're delicious!

Soon, lunch time ended and the two of us were sitting in class again. As I was about to dose off again, I saw Asakura stand up. The teacher stopped speaking.

"Sensei," Asakura began. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to take Kyon outside."

I raised an eyebrow as the class stared at me. I pushed myself up and stretched. Haruhi poked my back with her pencil.

"Did you do something wrong?" she asked, somewhat concerned.

"Not that I know of," I replied.

That was a half-lie. As much as I want to deny what happened yesterday, I can't help but feel an impending conversation coming up.

I facepalmed.

This was too much to take in. In front of me sat Nagato (the purple haired girl) dressed in our school uniform along with a dark jacket, Asakura (psycho classmate), Koizumi (the guy that tried to kill me) clad in the male uniform, and...was it Mikiru Asahina? She didn't really say anything the whole time for she was sobbing uncontrollably. She was wearing our uniform as well.

We were sitting in a room that was meant for a Literature Club. Never heard of it. In the middle was a somewhat large table, where we sat to discuss this, um, situation.

"So..." I struggled with my headache. "You all want me to get Haruhi to believe in espers, time travelers, and alien cyborgs?"

Everyone nodded (Asahina attempted one, throwing her tears everywhere).

"Yes," Koizumi laughed, with eyes closed. "That way, our existence can continue-"

That smile of his. You have no idea how fake it is.

"-Suzumiya-san started giving up on fantasy once you asked her out. You have successfully shifted the space-time dimension."

What?

Nagato began to speak.

"Yes. We had a distinct future ahead of us. However, your influence has made Suzumiya alter the future, which also altered the past."

I started waving my hands to dismiss her statement.

"Are you saying that Haruhi is some sort of godlike diety?" I asked.

All of them nodded.

"So she created all of you but is absolutely unaware of your true existence?"

Yet another nod.

I pointed at Koizumi.

"Esper."

Nod.

I pointed at Nagato.

"You and Asakura are aliens."

Nagato replied "Data Interfaces. But in context with the human mind and structure, yes we are aliens."

Then I pointed at Asahina, who was still crying.

"Time traveler."

Asahina held in a sob to squeak out a sentence.

"I lost contact with the future CLASSIFIED..." Then she started sobbing again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, if she doesn't believe in you guys anymore, why are you all still here?"

"Despite her denial of the unnatural," Koizumi said while smiling "Deep inside herself, she truly wants to meet at least ONE of each kind. Which is why we're here."

"That means you are all the representatives for your faction?"

"Correct."

"So, uh, destroying time. How did that happen?"

Asakura stepped in.

"Since you made a move towards Suzumiya, she started agreeing with reality rather than the supersticious. With that one thought, she destroyed all of Asahina's faction. They were the ones that monitored the past and the future."

"Okay...so why the past too? You know, since Asahina's kind is in the future."

"They had set up a momentous event in Haruhi's past. Now there is nothing in the past that triggered Haruhi's belief in us."

"But you're still here."

"Yes."

"That means it happened."

"Not necessarily. Any variation in her mind can change the world in an instant."

"If she thinks you're here then you're here. So that means she can alter people's feelings and looks based off what she wants?"

"Yes."

"So that means the author can freely OC anyone he wants because he can now take advantage of the plot device known as Haruhi's mind-changing?"

Everyone stared at me with confused looks.

"Sorry. Just wanted to make an excuse for the author's manipulation. So you guys worship her or something?"

Koizumi spoke. "We have to. She is the one that made us."

"Then why don't you guys try to change her mind? You could've saved all the trouble of talking to me."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Suzumiya is not fond of criticism. She will deny our claims."

"It's not that hard. I criticize her all the time."

Silence.

"Wait, so I'm the only one that Haruhi listens to?"

"There are a few others but you are the primary factor."

"And she is unaware of her own powers over the universe?"

"Correct."

"So I have to convince her that there are espers, time travelers, and aliens without revealing that there really are espers, time travelers, and aliens?"

"If possible, yes."

I held out both my hands. The group eyed me closely to try to understand what I was gesturing. I closed my eyes and attempted to arrange my thoughts. As that failed, my open palms slowly drifted to my face. In an instant, my fingers clasped around my head, completing the double facepalm.

The group failed to communicate the disaster occuring; basically, I have failed the concept called "understanding".

I sat there for a good few minutes failing to connect logic with this subject. For years, I had refused to believe in fantastic characters and legends. As those said characters sat in front of me, however, I now had to reconsider them. I had only one more comment.

"You all joined the school in order to monitor both me and Haruhi?"

"So what happened?" asked Haruhi.

I felt like crap. Not only was I walking down the hill but I also had to go along with the plan of somehow letting Haruhi know that the imaginary was real without letting her know that there really are.

"Asakura wanted to inform me of some new students," I said. "I don't really know why she had to tell me about them."

"Well its good to know!" Haruhi made a mischievious smile and twidled her fingers together. "Now we can study the new people! Maybe they're espers or aliens or even time travelers!"

I sighed. She just solved my problem without making me sweat. Now unbothered, I decided to babble about random things.

"So, how do you know where I live?" I asked her.

She stayed silent for a few paces. Then she said

"I'm not sure. I kinda just WANTED to go to your house and for some reason walked straight to it."

"You walked up to my house through instincts alone? You didn't ask for directions."

"No. I just really wanted to talk to you."

Just as she finished her sentence, I saw my home rounding the corner. I didn't even look up at the road at all and we somehow made it without trouble.

If she wanted to go to my house, did she bend fate to place herself at my steps? Was she unaware that she got to my home because she just wanted to? I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Okay, Kyon. I'm going to head off."

Wait, is she walking home alone?

"Yeah, it's not far away."

I have a bike. Haven't used it today-

"N-No! You don't have to escort me! I'm fine!"

As I gestured to my bicycle, she suddenly ran away. As I attempted to follow her, a car stopped between us and seperated us.

Was this her will? She didn't want me to follow her? What's so bad about her home?

* * *

Hope that was good. The members of the S.O.S. club will have more major parts later. Until then!

P.S. What's the generic Japanese high school schedule? I don't know too much about Japan's school system aside from them having class on saturday.

Do they use bells like us in the States? Are they block scheduled (e.g. college-style)? Do they all eat lunch in there classroom (No lame cafeteria) with those bento box things?

Honestly, I'm not too into anime and japanese culture (More into video games) so I kinda want to know how high schools over there work. Come on, help a non-otaku out.

Thanks to anyone who can describe it to me.

P.S.S.

Explanation of senpai, -dono, -san, -kun, and -sama and other formalities like that would be helpful too


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I want to apologize for my hiatis. I didn't expect my church events/english research paper to keep me that busy.

Not only that but I practically forgot the entire plot of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Basically, I royally screwed this fanfic as well as the small crowd that actually thinks this is decent. From now on, I will keep making chapters. Stupid school.

If you see any mistakes, let me know. I almost forgot everything to the anime so I'm gonna need some refreshing.

One more thing, that japanese stuff confused the HELL out of me. Made me start postponing the story just to read into it. Nevertheless, I'll still use it. Thank you to the ones that helped me out.

I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything like that. The only thing I made/own is this one fanfiction.

* * *

You can say that my life in North High had changed dramatically due to a certain girl.

She is everything to the world.

She is everything to me.

Well, that's the basic idea. Apparantly, Haruhi was a form of God or something. Now won't that disappoint all the religions?

Guess what God wants me to do right now. That's right.

Finding clubs.

Between periods.

Just as our first teacher stepped out of the room at the first chime, Haruhi took me by the collar and whisked me away. Of course my fellow classmates thought we are completely psycho (and yes, they think I am psycho too. What nerve!). The process repeated until lunch time.

So far, our list comes to this:

-Tea & Etiquette Club.

Me: No. Haruhi: Yes.

-Cosplay Club.

Me: Whatever. Haruhi: Yes.

-Samba Club.  
Me: No... Haruhi Yes.

-Medieval Acknowledgement Club.

Me: Whatever. Haruhi: No.

-Occult Club.

Me: Whatever. Haruhi: "HELL YES!!!"

-Espionage Club.

Me: Whatever. Haruhi: No.

-Movie Critique Club.

Me: Yes. Haruhi: Yes.

-Video Game Club.

Me: Whatever. Haruhi: So-so.

-Cooking Club.

Me: No. Haruhi: Yes.

-Vigorous Weightlifting Club.

Me:...Really? Haruhi: No (Scared the men for some reason)

-Paparazzi Club.

Me: Whatever. Haruhi: Yes.

-Yoga Club.

Me: Looked fun. Haruhi: No, "too much estrogen". Best not to make her jealous then.

-Vanity Club.

Me: No. My ego isn't that big. Haruhi: Yes. Felt like a no-brainer.

"We went through so many clubs!" Haruhi yelled ecstatically.

People are eating, you know.

The two of us sat in our desks as lunch time came round. Everyone started bustling around. More so to manuever into good eavesdrop spots.

I figured I was going to be dragged around some more during this hour so I got up.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked sternly, staying in her seat.

Preemptive strike. Figured I would need it.

"You're not going anywhere without eating."

You considered my well-being? Well, baby steps always work. What are we going to eat though? I didn't get anything.

Haruhi made a huge grin. Oh crap.

"Don't worry. I plan to feed my servant! Can't let slavery go to waste!"

Baby steps in reverse.

Haruhi reached into her bag and took out two boxes wrapped in plaid cloth. The "boxes" were 5 inches to 4 inches.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Turn your desk around," she ordered.

I shrugged and turned my desk, our tabletops meeting. She then placed one of those boxes onto my table.

Everything went quiet. Not a sound was emitted during this unusual confrontation. I decided to play stupid. After all, it might not be what I was thinking.

"What is this?" I asked bluntly.

"Open it," said the girl. I was about to make my apathetic face when I saw her stare at me. I saw a slight twitching in her smile. Was she nervous? About what?

I unknotted the cloth and let it droop. I heard a girl gasp. Was this really that incredible? It is uncomfortably quiet.

I pinched one of the flaps on the box and lifted it. I then did the same to the second one. On instinct, I threw my arms in front of my face to shield myself. The whole class yelped in unison. I knew Haruhi was mentally rolling her eyes through that smile of hers.

Noticing that nothing jumped out at me, I slowly dropped my arms. In front of me was what people call a bento box. It had a section of white rice, which seemed enriched with herbs of some sort. In two other sections were sauteed pork and seasoned cauliflower.

Haruhi started giggling. What's so funny?

"Deja vu?" she asked.

Before I knew it, Haruhi had swiped a handkerchief along the end of my lips. I had drooled.

"You made this, Haruhi?"

"Bon appetite, Kyon."

I wasn't too sure how to respond to this. What if she made it taste like brussel sprouts? What if she took it away prior to saying the word "Psyche!"?

It was the moment of truth. Haruhi had prepared a meal just for me. What will result from this new revel-

"Just eat it!" yelled the impatient girl.

I looked around for chopsticks. Haruhi's smile disappeared completely. Before I even asked, I heard a girl at the door. She was dressed in a maid outfit and was holding a tray. She was extremely nervous and fumbled with her words.

Good ol' Asahina-san. Never failing to make me bring my palm to my face.

"H-h-hello, class of, uh-uh-North High!" she yelled shyly. "I am volunteering..................(Forgot her words)".

Without even finishing her sentence, Miss Asahina proceeded to chuck the tray in my direction. Thankfully, my forehead safely caught it. In a flash, the supposed time traveler had ran away in fits of embarrassment. The tray fell to the floor in a loud clash. Our classmates started murmuring to each other. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

I had no clue either.

On the table laid a pair of chopsticks. I grabbed them and started eating, much to the chagrin of the distracted crowd. For some reason, I couldn't stop chowing down the food. It was as if some ethereal force was driving me to eat. Regardless of that, I found the food to be extremely delicious.

In a few minutes, I had finished all the contents within the bento. I looked at Haruhi, who was crossing her arms. She looked angry.

Oh crap. What happened?

"It was too delicious," I said to her, hoping to relieve her. "Never had anything that enticing in my life."

Her arms were still crossed.

"I didn't know you could cook. That's incredible!"

She sighed and shook her head. I realised I didn't say any formalities.

"Itadikimasu. Sorry, it just overtook me."

Haruhi suddenly stood up and stormed out of the room. The whole class began gossiping as I sat there wondering what I did wrong.

"What the heck?" groaned Taniguchi, who was the most intent on listening to us. "What just happened?"

I shrugged.

"What's with the weather?!"

All of us stared out the windows. Despite the forecast of clear skies, clouds began forming. Soon, rain was pounding on the windows. The sky had turned dark with omen.

I stared outside in bewilderment. What was happening?

"Kyon."

I turned to the source of the voice. Asakura was staring out the window with a smile.

"You don't understand, do you Kyon?" she asked in a creepy tone. She then nodded towards our desks.

Sitting alone on them was Haruhi's bento box.

In an instant, I bounded over the other desks and grabbed the box by the knot. As I exited the door, I sidestepped my next teacher before he reached the classroom. Windows blurred past me as I raced to the stairs. I slid down the banister only to crash into the wall at the end. I checked the bento box; it was fine. I stepped quickly down the next flight of stairs, avoiding the random bystanders.

For some reason, I already knew where Haruhi was. It was as if fate wanted me to chase her. Did she want me to follow, even after the mess-up I created?

I ran up to the front entrance of North High. Standing just at the doorway was Haruhi Suzumiya. She was trying to change her shoes in a hurry.

I yelled her name as loud as I could before she could even make one step. The girl pivoted towards me, her hands on her hips. We were 10 yards away from each other.

"What?" was all she said.

Lightning lit up the sky, casting frightening jags of light and shadow on the two of us. Thunder roared, trembling the very foundation of the school.

In a puff, I raised the bento box towards her.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you."

Haruhi changed expression. One of complete melancholy.

"Grow up." she said to me.

A great lightning strike tore the earth, casting the world in literal black and white. When the color started reappearing, I noticed the school lights flickering at an intense pace. It was as if they were in limbo between live and dead.

I could wait no longer.

In one flicker of light, I was standing 10 yards apart from her.

In the next, I was 7 yards away.

The next, 5 yards.

The next, 2 yards.

The next, practically breathing on each other.

Haruhi continued staring me down, even as the lights regained its composure. I grabbed the girl's shoulders with my hands. She was undaunted.

"Thank you for making food for me."

-I felt her try to move her shoulders away from me-

"I love you, Haruhi Suzumiya."

As she froze, I took the chance to strike.

I kissed her...

...on the forehead.

I stood up and watched. Her face began contorting on emotions.

It stuck on anger.

"What was that supposed to be!?" she yelled at me. "You think that was a good apology!?"

To my surprise, the rain stopped pouring. Light beams shone threw gaps in the black clouds.

"You hated my food! You think I messed up! You get angry over the littlest-"

The clouds began dispersing, revealing a great blue canvas. The grass outside was a radiant green, embroidered by the dew, which beautified the scene further.

"-things! You hate my bento! I didn't impress you!"

In the middle of her sentence, Haruhi began sobbing.

"You hate me. You hate me! You hate me!"

I never heard Haruhi self-doubt herself before. I felt a pang of regret and relief as she started pouting.

"Haruhi."

"The forehead? Really!? That is too cheesy!"

"Haruhi, class just started."

She sniffled and coughed cutely.

"I-I know. I just had to vent."

I held up the bento box again.

"We'll eat this later," I assured her, giving her a smile. Figured it was finally time to do that. Sure enough, she nodded and followed me back upstairs.

We were slammed with extra homework. The whole fiasco had actually lasted half an hour, which was enough to piss off the teacher.

Haruhi skipped all the way down the hill, her goofy grin increasing in arc with each step. I, on the other hand, was struggling with my bag. It was filled to the brim with homework from that class as well as the others. Was mercy too great of a gift to give out?

Much to my disappointment, Haruhi finished half her homework during class. Without much burden, she was free to frolic the old Suzumiya way.

"Tomorrow, we're going to attend some club meetings!" she yelled at me with great joy. "I hope the Occult club is as good as it sounds!"

Once again, we reached my home. Which led me to repeat the question

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Haruhi's grin faltered.

"I, um, can't let you do that." was her reply.

"Why not?"

"Well, I...hey look an esper!" Haruhi pointed dramatically behind me as she said that. Why would I fall for that old tr-

Wait.

I turned around. Koizumi was standing on my sidewalk. His face went pale as his attention was brought up . I turned to Haruhi again to demand an explaination but she was already running away. This left the two of us alone.

"She didn't know you were actually an esper. It was just to get my attention away."

Koizumi made a nervous laugh. I handed him a bottle of water.

"Well that's great news," Koizumi chuckled. "I assume that in her own mind, she actually wanted an esper there at that moment."

That smile was so fake. He was scared shitless.

My sister opened our door and decided to join our conversation on the patio.

"Gonichiwa!" she yelled ecstatically.

"Morning, nii-chan," Koizumi said with formality. I had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, he was very polite to my little sister almost to the point of being distant family. On the other hand, the esper had tried to murder me in my own house and could've killed her too.

"How was shcoo, mister Koizumi?"

"It was a fine day for learning, miss."

I decided to intervene out of curiosity.

"Hey Koizumi. How did all of you join the school anyways? Your companies funded room and board?"

Koizumi made the fox eyes with his smile. My sister thought it was adorable. I can see through that facade, you little...

"I take shelter near my base."

"What kwind ov base?"

"A secret kind, little miss."

"They don't allow little kids. Go away."

With that, my sister stuck her nose in the air and walked back inside. I love doing that.

Now that we were alone, we decided to engage in serious conversation.

"So, that sudden lightning storm..."

"Was your fault, yes."

"What caused it? Was there a specific factor?"

"There may have been one but I wasn't there to witness it. I'm glad you diffused it nonetheless. I almost died."

Why? You afraid of water?

"No no no. I was to maintain the Closed Spaces quickly developing from your little event."

"Closed space?"

"Within Suzumiya-sama's mind are spots of frustration and absolute hatred. Those spots manifest themselves in reality but not really. We espers are sent to take out the creatures that attempt to destroy the sub-reality. Your argument-"

How was that an argument!?

"-allowed more spaces to develop which meant more creatures thus meaning more espers sent out to destroy them."

"In this sub-reality?"

"Yes."

"Meaning we normal people don't witness your fighting."

"As long as Haruhi doesn't accept it as real then no."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was too much information. I decided to press on though.

"So as long as her emotions are in check, it'll make your life easier."

"What are you suggesting?" Koizumi made a nervous laugh. I think it's safe to say that I gotcha by the balls there. I immediately said my farewells and walked into my house.

As I watched TV, I thought about tomorrow's agenda. Haruhi and I are going to some club meetings which hopefully piqued our interest. Won't that be fun.

Haruhi really doesn't want me to take her home. What's so scary about her family?

On second thought, a family of Suzumiyas would be scary.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay. I got boned so bad. Hopefully you guys are still reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I just read Seargant Frog again and it actually helped me understand Japan. I have NO CLUE how but it just did. TV Tropes was pretty useful too. I guess humor let's me understand better. I thought relating to Japan was going to be easy (since I'm Chinese) but that seemed to have failed me.

I do not Haruhi Suzumiya or anything affiliated to it.

Suzumiya, uh - chan?, is still deciding on a club. Should I help? Why bother, she'll just "revoke" my opinion on any case. Might as well have her pick something and get a move on.

Right?

"I object! Ghosts are on earth because they still need to do something down here! Once they accomplish their goal THEN they can go to heaven!"

I begin to drag her out of the room. Her opinion was too great for even the Occult Club. The nerdy members of the club stared bewildered at Haruhi. It could've been because she was making points that could dismantle the whole aspect of the club. It could also be because they found someone that out-weirded them.

"Don't you dolts understand!? We need to help ghosts find what they are looking for! Once we do that then they can go to heaven-"

"I am very sorry for all this!" I yell as we reach the door. I start to pull her by her legs but her hands grip the doorframe with vise-like strength.

"-and that's why buildings are haunted! That's why people use EVPs, you dimwits! To find out what they're looking for..."

"What club should we try next!?"

Barely five doors away from the room and you try to act like nothing happened. Talk about bipolar.

"I heard that!"

How? You know what, never mind. You'd think that a girl like Haruhi would be intrigued by the occult and athletics. Then you listen to her critically denounce the very foundation of those clubs.

It was half an hour after school and the Occult Club was off the list. It's been a few weeks into school already and we were almost at the end of the list.

We didn't go in order (Haruhi wanted to bask in the suspense of the Occult Club. So much for that...).

We got the Video Game and Medieval Acknowledgement Clubs first. As we suspected, those two were just otaku heaven so we left them.

Paparazzi club. Don't get me started with that one. Haruhi was a little too good at that. Need photos of girls stuck in a love dodecahedron? It was on the school lockers the next hour. Photos of people doing guilty pleasures? Got on the school newsletter. And when the club kicked us out, Haruhi took innocent photos of the members and made tabloid-twisted quotes and captions on them. Somehow, she convinced the entire school that the club secretly binged and purged on a daily basis. Knowing her stubborness, the school believed that she had definitely uncovered the truth.

Funny. Can't she use that skill to find the aliens and stuff she wanted?

Why aren't we in the Vanity Club? Simple: Haruhi is too perfect. Made it clear to the whole club with elaborate (and without shame) self-evaluations on how she is good at everything. Lasted 3 minutes I think.

"You purposely saved the Tea&Etiquette Club for me, didn't you?" I asked the girl. She simply skipped happily. Man, what can we talk about?

"What are your parents like?" I asked jokingly.

Haruhi suddenly stopped. Just the two of us in this empty hallway and she was on edge. No witnesses to my death. Just great.

"Why would you ask that?" Instead of crossing her arms as usual, she opted to fiddle with her index fingers.

I just wanted to know. They must be pretty hard-assed if they make you run to my house.

"I told you!" Haruhi angrily flung her hair as she yelled that. She suddenly got perturbed again, going back to poking her fingers together. "It isn't a far walk. Before I know it, your door is in front of me."

Must be the work of fate, huh?

"Seems so."

Are they forcing you to join a club?

"Huh?"

It seems you're putting the extra effort into finding a club. We've gone weeks trying them out and you still want to be in one.

"Is that so? And you think my parents want me out of the house?"

Nothing like that. I'm just saying, you know, broaden the scope and do something you already like. I hear you're good at baseball (or whatever Japanese equivilant).

"Doesn't mean I like it."

You don't? Fooled me. I thought you liked anything you're good at.

"You told me I can't like everything, remember?"

The two of us chuckled to that. I almost forgot about that. It's been how long since I first met you? You really are perfect, Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Yeah, I really am perfect." She then made that cheesy grin again. Can I roll my eyes now?

Suddenly, Haruhi face started distorting. She looked like she had an epiphany.

"I got it...I am perfect."

Yes, yes. You proved that at the Vanity Club. She made quite a glowy smile that was more creepy than happy.

"If I'm such a genius, why can't I make a club myself?!"

Aaaaaaand it begins.

"Everybody is too dull. I'll make my club exciting and worthwhile!"

Palm.

"We can make a club dedicated to finding the paranormal! And we'll have people ask us to investigate hauntings and abductions!"

Face.

"It'll be great!" The girl turned around and faced a lone door in the hallway.

Wait, this room is-

"I can already feel their presence!"

Don't you dare.

She dared.

In an intense burst of emotion, Haruhi busted through the door and shouted

"WELCOME ESPERS, TIME TRAVELERS, AND ALIENS!!!!!!!"

Koizumi, Asahina-san, and Nagoto stared at the girl. Even I was too dumbstruck to respond. In front of Haruhi was an esper, a time traveler, and an alien sitting around a large table. Haruhi snapped out of her fantasies (Or reality in this case) and noticed the people.

"There are people here?" she gasped. She then closed the door slowly, leaving the abnormal trio to stare at her while she was doing so.

"That must've scared them huh?" she asked me. I nodded slowly.

"I hope they weren't doing homework..."

I sighed in relief.

"So yeah, tomorrow, my club."

I don't know how to respond to that.

Haruhi looked up the ceiling.

"What're you looking for?" I asked.

"You know what time it is, Kyon?"

I took out my cellphone. It's 6, almost sunset.

...

I thought you said your parents weren't hard-assed!

"Shut up and keep pedaling!"

It was now 6:10 and I was pedaling like no tomorrow. Apparently, Haruhi eats supper around this time and her father expects her at the table everyday.

With Haruhi standing on the pegs of the rear wheels and holding onto my shoulders, I attempted to ride as fast/safely as possible! If I didn't have so much adrenaline running through me, I wouldn't mind-

"Tree!"

I quickly swooped past it thanks to Haruhi's warning.

"I thought you didn't live too far from me!"

"Shut up! Turn left here!"

In a few minutes, we slowed to the front of her house. Haruhi hopped off the pegs and started running to her door. I called out to her, her bag was still here. Haruhi turned around and grabbed her bag. She then placed a kiss on my cheek. Before I could do anything, Haruhi started motioning me to get away.

I started riding down the street. Before I turned on the intersection, a gut feeling told me to go back.

I rode up to the corner of her block and waited. I took my cellphone out to make it look like I was lost and calling for directions. Espionage club there, folks.

I occasionally glanced at her house. She was waiting in front of the door. What, no one's inside? No key?

My patience was rewarded. Her front door opened and a man stepped out. He had a good build, aged but strong looking. Could tear me apart with two punches. Must be her father.

Haruhi and the man started yelling at each other. Must've been something like "Where have you been?" and "None of your business/Looking for clubs what else?"

The man looked like he wasn't going to let up and kept yelling at her. I wonder how he reacted when she told him about me.

Wait.

Was that why she never wanted me going to her house? She was afraid of her dad's reaction? Well, he is yelling at HARUHI so that is a little intimidating. He doesn't know about me yet then.

Wait a moment. Was that why she wanted to look for clubs? Was it an excuse to hang out with me? He wanted her to look for clubs so that could make a clever excuse to have a relationship. Was Haruhi that dedicated to be with me that she would lie (okay, more like half-lie) to her own father?

Then again, I could be getting this completely wrong. Maybe Haruhi really did want to join a club. Maybe she did tell her dad about me but didn't want me to embarass her in front of him. Maybe her house was dirty and she-

Text message from Nagato?

"_Oruki Suzumiya. Black belt and ex-street fighter. Strict boyfriend laws. Will annihilate any boyfriend regardless of Japanese law."_

_Good Luck, Nagato._

I hung up the phone. What do I do? Why did Nagato text me? Was she expecting the two of us to confront some day?

My stomache started to churn.

What the hell will happen next? Whoa...

Reply, flame, correct, etc.

On a side note, I borrowed characters from Meet The Suzumiyas, a really good Haruhi fanfic by JonBob0008. I suggest you read that one too. I messaged him, telling him I plan to borrow the characters, so I think I'm good.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, an actual update! And the other characters have parts in this one? No way!

I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series nor any of its affiliates.

"Haruhi!"

I yelled for her but it was to no avail. I lost her in this place. Right when I thought we were in the clear, I lose her.

Where is she? There is no way she got lost. She knows her directions. Then again, this place has been ridiculous from the get go.

Dammit, why the hell did I leave her!

That, that thing! It must've taken her! We had barely escaped with our lives and I let it take her!

Dammit!

DAMMIT!

I admit I'm a careless guy but I didn't think it would get this bad! I should've convinced her to go somewhere else. I just felt obligated to follow her!

Where is she!

HARUHI!

It looks like it's official. The S.O.S Brigade is up and running.

All I had to do was fill out all the paperwork that was necessary in intializing this accursed thing. I knew the student council wouldn't approve of such a disgrace in the student body so I decided to rework our objective. So the SOS Brigade's purpose will be to counsel the students in the school in order to provide help to anyone who was in trouble due risky infactuations, unfathomable depression, etcetera.

Haruhi took the liberty of advertising outside despite my "neglection to the purpose of the Brigade".

I wonder how she's doing that.

Anyways, we- I mean Haruhi decided to snag that room we saw yesterday. You know, the one with Asahina, Koizumi, and Nagato in it.

The problem wasn't that we were stealing the room (To my chagrin, they actually gave it to her). No, it was that the three of them decided to join the club. Sure, it could just be for surveillence of the great entity Haruhi. But what if they had other motives for staying? What if it was for some sinister plot or they formed a contract to cast the room in a pentagram, protecting it from otherwordly armies of evil syndicates?

"We're just here for to watch over her."

Thanks Koizumi.

The club The Save the world by Overloading it with fun Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade is a club that commits itself to find supernatural beings, understand their culture, and have pleasantries with them. With our new active members, I'd say it was a success. The irony is that Haruhi isn't aware that we had satisfied our impossible goal.

The five of us were now lounging around the room with absolutely nothing to do. Koizumi and I were playing a form of checkers while Asahina served us tea. Which is as beautiful as the server, might I add.

Oh crap, I might be setting up a love triangle. Better focus on Haruhi.

Haruhi sat at the end of the table with her arms crossed. Glaring at me of course. Already in that mood?

"So how did the advertising go?" I asked casually. Haruhi made that gigantic grin.

"I think it was a success! I got a lot of attention!"

Something about that scared me.

"How did you...advertise?"  
Haruhi made a frown. She slowly rose out of her seat and cleared her throat. Everyone of us stared at her. Suddenly, she put an index finger on lips and said with a smirk

"That's classified information, Kyon."

As silence brewed, I nodded skeptically. How bad was it? Don't tell me you did something completely idiotic.

I then noticed that Haruhi had just used a phrase that Asahina had always used.

The said girl was completely flustered, stuttering out random sounds. Koizumi had a nervous look himself, albeit hidden under his annoying smile. Nagato just read her book.

I decided to change the subject.

"How's the search going? I mean for the supernatural." I then realized I didn't change the subject at all.

"We have a case already," she replied.

I rose an eyebrow. She actually got something? And here I thought I was going to sit in this room for around 10 episodes and not do anything.

"So why aren't we doing anything about it?"

Koizumi decided to join in.

"Yes, I believe we can get started on getting this club running," he said.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head in stress.

"First off, no one asked-"

Holy crap, she actually wanted people to ask rather than forcing them to do whatever her heart desires? With the way she said it though, I think she's implying that NOT asking her is just as bad as asking her. She is evil, I tell you what.

"-Secondly, I have to do some errands for my dad."

So why are you still he-

Oh right. The hanging out with me thing.

Is this all on me? With that kind of thinking, that means I might actually be the underlying leader to the brigade. Think about it; I know all about the other three members and their factions. Also I have somewhat control over the divine being they worship. I wonder if that parallel universe Kyon ever found that out.

Before I went beserk with my newfound revelation, I decided to be a human being once again.

"How about we help you with that?" I asked.

The other three members stared at Haruhi, hoping for a rational response. From Haruhi. Rational and Haruhi...those two words in a sentence?

Haruhi put a finger to her chin.

"No, that can't do..."

"We would love to help, Suzumiya-san," Koizumi tried. "What is it for?"

Haruhi began really stressing out, hands fussling through her hair and everything.

"Dammit! I can't let him see you guys! That'll ruin everything!"

"You still haven't told him, Suzumiya-san?"

"No, I haven't!"

Then she stopped. You know that eerie feeling you get when you know someone is going to do something radical because the idea suddenly dawned on them?

It was ground zero here.

"No I haven't told him about the club! Koizumi, you are a genius! A hundred points for being dedicated member!"

There's a point system? Did I miss the memo?

It was simple; change the tire of her dad's car. I can't believe she still hasn't told him. Then again, he is one scary man.

"Kyon, change the tire!"

All this happens and you make me do it?

"I don't know how," I opted.

"You have a bike! You must have some experience in fixing a tire."

As I took off my jacket, I focused on rolling my eyes as yonder as they could.

Immediately after Koizumi's notion in the clubroom, Haruhi ordered all of us to meet at her house, completely disregarding whatever plans we had. Not that I had any but her attitude was unsettling enough.

Her home was alright; she was the bottom floor of one of those three story structures. Her father, Oruki, was one of the few in the neighborhood to own a car.

Lucky me.

There I was, staring at the flat tire. I didn't have any idea what to do first. Well, for the bike, I could just unscrew the bolt that locks it in-

"You need to lever the vehicle," said Nagato monotonely.

"That's the way, Yuki-chan!" yelled Haruhi. "Maybe you can help Kyon!"

Nagato turned to me. I was reminded that Nagato was an alien data-entity thing and that her wonder magic was rather conspicuous in a normal person's eyes-

Nevermind. I'll just do it.

"Using what?" I asked her.

"The retrieval compartment in the rear section of the vehicle should contain an apparatus that is placed in there in convinience of such an incident."

I see...wait, was she being condescending? If she wasn't so detatched from emotion, she might've rolled her eyes at my question.

15 minutes later and I had removed the flat and replaced it with the spare.

"Simple as cake!" squealed Haruhi.

Maybe to you it was. Well, I wasn't too pleased to work on this till Asahina offered to pick up a bolt I had dropped.

Yes, that beautiful girl can pick up anything for me-

Oh right, Haruhi.

As I dusted off my grimy hands, a man walked up behind me.

"And who might you be?"

With that tone of voice, I thought I was dead tenfold.

I turned around to come face to face with Haruhi's father.

Oruki.

He was more massive when he's closer.

He was wearing a business suit and was carrying a suitcase. He had probably worked in the city and took one of the public transports back.

Enough explaining, let's get to the chitchat.

Oh wait. I lost voice once he showed up.

I think one of his veins on his forehead popped.

"Haruhi, who are these people?" he asked sternly. Haruhi grabbed Asahina-san and took the both of us in a group hug. I suppose with a third person, her father wouldn't suspect any kind of relationship. Plus I didn't mind being in between two beautiful women.

That came out wrong.

"These are my club members!" yelled the eccentric Haruhi. "We decided out of the kindness of our hearts to change your tire!"

"Why would you need everyone here?" asked that man. "I asked you to do this, not them."

Haruhi had a loss for words, limiting her to a gaping smile.

"Why would you disobey my direct order?" Oruki dropped his suitcase and walked over to us. His lunging stature was definitely impeding my sense of safety. Koizumi came behind me, again wrong, and whispered to my ear.

_"I'd suggest diffusing the situation if I were you." _he whispered before backing off, a plastic smile still in place._  
_

Why would I talk to this thing? I had doubts that this man allowed living to be substantial! As Oruki was occupied in a staredown with Haruhi, I suddenly had this feeling that I should intervene. Afterall, I should get good prospects with the father of my girlfriend before he finds out. Maybe he'll pull some of the punches.

I quickly cleared my throat, getting both of their attention. "Our leader, Ms Suzumiya, could not work with the club due to her current duties." I then decided pat Koizumi on the back to further elaborate that Haruhi and I are merely in professional relations. Koizumi complied a little too comfortably. "Therefore," I continued, "we deemed that leaving a club member behind would be irresponsible so we happily conformed (lies) to assist our leader. With her time freed, we can be assured the quality attention the club deserves."

I noticed that everyone was giving me "The Good Job" facial expression. At the moment, I felt I was worthy of ruling Rome.

Then everyone started frowning.

Then I noticed everyone looked scared.

Before I knew it, Oruki grabbed my collar and lifted me with one hand till we were at eye level. In a desperate gamble for my life, I said the most absurd thing that I would've considered retarded under any other circumstances.

"Hail the Brigade Chief, Madame Suzumiya!" I rose my hand in an otaku fashion to further establish that I was a senseless underling.

Oruki stared at me for few seconds before realizing that he looked like a bad man in front of his daughter's friends. A little too late for that. You could let up on the choker too while you're at it.

The man dropped me to the sidewalk in a careless fashion. After glancing around, possibly to extend fear to all who witness, he reached down towards me.

"Kanichiwa," he said with a smile. "I'm glad that my daughter made some friends this year. I am Oruki, Haruhi's father." With the change of emotion, I figured I was in the clear. I grabbed his hand and stood up. Instead of letting go, Oruki began crushing my hand.

"Haruhi's FATHER," he repeated. Nice to know. I believe my hand would like some oxygen now.

Oruki finally let up (Probably figured that my hand never normally looked blue) and turned to his daughter.

"I'm glad you settled on a club, dear," he said gruffly as he picked up his suitcase. "We'll talk about it at dinner time."

As Oruki stepped in the house, Haruhi made her signature grin. Despite its unpleasantries, I actually warmly invited the optimistic contrast.

"Great job you guys!" she cheered. "A million points for all of you for helping your dominion Brigade Chief!"

Oh bloody-

"You're all dismissed! Till tomorrow!" she yelled while waving frantically.

Koizumi and Asahina gave me suspicious smiles before leaving. Nagato merely walked away without so much as glance. As I walked off, I turned to Haruhi and gave her a wink. Haruhi, a little dumbfounded, smiled that gentle smile.

Do you think any other guy is lucky enough to get that from a day's work?

Splinter Cell Conviction knocked me out of the anime limbo. Don't worry, I actually have a plan for the next few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything related to Haruhi Suzumiya or its affiliates. Oh and whenever it talks about the moonlight, think of the coloring of the closed space where Kyon and Haruhi were trapped in. I somewhat fail at descriptions.

* * *

A few minutes after that whole escapade with her father, Haruhi decided to go on our case. Yes, at night.

"I snuck out of the house. It wasn't too hard."

I grasped the bridge of my nose. I had just arrived at a convinience store when Haruhi called me. You'd think she'd let up at some point.

"Aren't you worried about your dad?" I spoke into my cell as I reached for a soft drink in one of those ice bins. "We were on the verge of Armageddon and you want to do this?"

"Don't worry! I've done this type of thing before!"

How many times I wonder...

I looked at the drink and realized that the idea for it was kinda awkward. It had a weird design and function (Popping a flavor marble into the soda) but it tasted great and went down clean and crisp.

Kinda reminds me of how I feel about Haruhi. She is completely strange, with the eccentricities and the whole "God" thing, but she was fun to be around. As much as I loathe her, I feel like I want to be with her every waking hour.

"I highly doubt the others want to go," I responded as I took the drink to the counter. The gentlemen greeted me negatively, possibly because I had just walked in on a dead hour and he was asleep. "They probably want to take a siesta from such an eventful day."

"No! As Brigade Chief, I will not stand for laziness from my league!"

I waited for it.

"Besides, they decided to come anyways after I asked them."

Go figure.

"You need a ride?" I asked as sincerely as I could. It turned condescending quite quickly.

"Well, I was planning to walk alone."

Sarcasm. Crap, she caught on. I payed for my drink and got on my bike outside, relinquishing my drink of its contents.

"Where to?" I asked.

* * *

"Yahoooie!"

Yahooie?

"I am pleased to welcome you all to the first case of our brand-spanking-new SOS Brigade!"

Haruhi cheered on the masses (AKA the four of us) and climbed onto the stone sign jutting out from the sidewalk. She then created a huge ruckus using frantic waving and increasing volume to her yells. Asahina reluctantly cheered, though in terribly low decibels. Koizumi just clapped. Nagato...stood there.

The sign read "The Miyashi Infirmary 1943". Under it was a large sticker that said "Closed down by the city, 2001"

Oh boy.

"Miss, um, Suzumiya?" asked Asahina with a sweet tender voice. She was dressed in her pajamas. A soft pink mind you. "Why are we here?"

"Excellent question, Mikuru!" Haruhi yelled from the stone sign. She was in pajamas too which was indeed cute on her. She then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Listen up everyone! Our customer-"

We're making them pay for this drivel?

"-requested that we search this building for signs of the paranormal!"

Koizumi raised his hand. He was still in uniform. I doubt he ever takes it off save for...killing people.

"Suzumiya-san, who was this client?"

Haruhi smiled broadly while crossing her arms. Peculiarly dangerous actions when atop a sign.

"A girl from 1st year sought aid in our skills on meeting the ethereal-"

Or lack of.

"Her father is a construction worker. His company plans to tear down this building you see here." Thumbs behind her at the ghastly-looking hospital undergone mass deterioration. "She wants to make sure he doesn't get cursed by ghosts or curses for taking it down."

"I see," replied Koizumi with his usual smile. "It seems that this girl holds her father dear."

Haruhi nodded exaggeratedly. If only you were more like our client.

"So," I decided to step in. "How are we tackling this investigation? I mean we can't just barge in to restricted property-

-and then she threw a rock at the window. It cracked apart, the many shards falling inside. Looks like we're going through the basement first.

"You got a problem with that?" asked the Chief.

Besides the fact that its a tight squeeze and we can't see what's lurking inside or even where the sharp glass fell-

"That's why you are going first!"

I looked at each of the other members. Asahina and Nagato were out of the question.

"Why don't you send Koizumi?"

"Because he's a higher rank than you. Now mush!"

You will rue the day, I swear it. I reluctantly got on my stomach and slipped through the opening. I carefully landed 8 feet down, the bottom of my shoes tagged with glass residue.

"Let me get some of these shards out of the way," I yelled up.

"Well hurry up!" Haruhi yelled back. What's her hurry? It's not like the ghost is gonna run away from the building they haunt. Maybe if you annoy it enough...

I found a broom and began fervently sweeping the general area where Haruhi caused the mess. In a few seconds, the ground seemed pretty safe.

"Are you done!" she yelled.

Why is she in a hurry?

"Just finished," I replied boringly.

"Good, catch me."

"Um, okay..."

The moonlight was glowing rather brightly today. The room was completely cast in the sultry pearly blue. Shadows from the random shelves proved to contrast the luminescence with sharp undertones. It felt like a movie for the most part.

I looked up to see Haruhi pushing herself through the low window. The light from the moon bent around her, blinding my eyes for second. Then I saw her face.

I knew I had to catch her.

I ran up to her with my arms outstretched. Slowly, as if like an angel, she magically floated towards me. It was either that or my brain received everything in slow motion. Or was it all her doing?

I quickly embraced her, hugging my arms around her waist. It felt so gentle it boggled me. Her legs wrapped around my abdomen, completing the catch.

Then I remembered I didn't take the glass powder off my shoe and promptly slipped onto my back, taking her with me. There I was, laying on the floor, looking like a total moron. Way to kill the moment.

I struggled to get up but felt some weight pushing on me. Wait.

"Aiyeeee?"

As I made that random shriek, I realized that we were face to face. Haruhi was laying on me, hip to hip god forbid, and it felt ingeniously overwhelming. Haruhi stuttered a little before hopping to her feet.

"Kyon, you idiot," she laughed. "You totally wiped out there!"

And I thought I was the mood killer.

"Okay Koizumi! Come down here! Kyon, make sure he gets down safe!" She yelled this in between laughs.

I am not catching him. Never.

After all of them came down (Haruhi told me to let the higher ranked catch our remaining club members. Which is a big contradiction by the way), Haruhi decided to speak again.

"Okay, now that we've reassembled," Haruhi yelled. "We need to find any-"

If at all.

Haruhi gave me a glare before continuing. Probably shouldn't have said that one out loud.

"-paranormal activity within these confines. As you could tell from outside, it is a rather large building and we could get lost. So-"

"We should divide and conquer?" asked Koizumi, completely interrupting the girl.

"Exactly, Koizumi!"

You don't care if he interrupts you? How Haruhi.

Haruhi proceeded to bring out sticks. The way this works was that each stick that was marked would be grouped together while the unmarked ones would go together correspondingly.

Me and Asahina then. Since there probably isn't anything paranormal here, its time to do absolutely nothing! Haruhi looked really pissed.

"You two better be looking for poltergeists and stuff!" she yelled while pointing at the two of us. We'll try but no promises.

* * *

After a few minutes, I realized nothing was going to happen so we decided to walk a hallway on the west side of the first floor. Haruhi was on the east side, possibly still pissed at both me and the absence of "interesting stuff".

"So you're a time traveler?" I asked Asahina.

"Yes," she replied sweetly.

"Do you get to carry weapons like some super laser or something?"

"No...um, well, classified."

"Oh. You said you were from the future. What brings you here?"

"The time plane was going smoothly until we had problems going to times past three years ago."

"Three years ago?"

"Yes, a classified event caused a schism in time."

"And it has to do with Haruhi?"

"Yes. You do believe me, right Kyon-kun?"

You sound beautiful when you call me that. Say it again pleeease!

"I'm not sure." I scratched the back of my head. "How do you go back in time?"

"Most of it is classified but I use a tiny machine."

"I see. I guess I'll believe you for now."

"Arigatou."

"Hmm...one question."

Asahina stared at me with glassy eyes.

"How old are you?"

She put a finger to her lips.

"That's classified," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Nothing." That was all I could say to her.

"Well good thing we found you guys! Kyon, you need an attitude change!"

Just me? I'm pretty sure none of us believe in what you're looking for.

We met on the second floor after scouring the prior one. So far no luck from either side. Not surprised.

"Alright, change teams!" She whipped out the sticks again.

Me and Nagato. Haruhi stared at her stick then looked at ours. She made a gigantic frown.

"This is not a date, you hear!" she yelled at us as she stomped away with Asahina and Koizumi.

I looked at Nagato. We exchanged the most blank of stares.

"An alien?"

"In the perspective of the human race, yes, I am."

The two of us walked through yet another hall. This time it was the north hall where the references were.

"How can you and Asakura do, uh, that stuff?"

"We are data entities that are not supposed to be substantial. However, in order to react with the material world, the overmind-"

Her boss.

"-has us materialize as representatives of the entity. When we have to work on the real world, in your perspective, then we have the means to manipulate spaces as we see fit in order to assure the completion of our objective."

"Such as blowing up stuff."

"Demolition encoding is on our set list, yes."

We arrived at the hospital library. Well, that's what the grimy sign says anyways.

"What else do you do?" I asked smuggly as the two of us stepped into the room. Nagato didn't show it but I think she got somewhat interested in this particular room. She probably wanted to find a good book.

* * *

My cell phone started vibrating. I woke up from my slumber and sat up in my chair.

"What?"

"Don't what me! I've been calling you! What are you guys doing!"

I looked around. Nagato was looking through her, what is it, fiftyith book?

"We're reading into it."

"Dammit, Kyon. We're going to meet again so you better not be doing anything useless!"

As she hung up, I went back to sleep on the table.

Suddenly, I looked up to see a guy around my age standing over me. He wore a green bandana over the top of his head (akin to a doo-rag) with folicles of black hair flowing out of it. He had on a sleeveless white shirt, slightly ripped and dirty. For pants, he wore black slacks with multiple chains hanging from them. Finished with boots that were somehow gothic and combat at the same time. The guy was pale and had darkened features. One that stood out was his dislocated jaw, which forced him to make heavy foggy breaths.

"Nagato!" As sadly as it seemed, the bibliophile was the only one who could help me now. Nagato just looked at me.

"What is wrong?"

She couldn't see him. Maybe I was just hallucinating. Just woke up you know.

I backed off and rushed to her. Nagato sprang to action, dropping her book and jumped in between me and the assailant. As she took a battle stance, however, she moved her head side to side, failing to locate him.

She couldn't see him. What's going on?

The boy reached out his hand towards Nagato, who was still trying to find him.

"He's right in front of you!" I yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Nagato flipped to the side just as the boy reached towards where her throat was. I quickly ran to her side as she landed.

"He's walking for some reason," I told her. "If he was trying to kill me, shouldn't he be running?"

"Kyon, your hand please."

Reluctantly, I let her take my wrist in her hand. Nagato began speaking gibberish at a fast rate before a strange sensation hit my body.

"I see."

How?

"Please look ahead. I am transferring your ocular signals to my own retention systems."

"You're hacking me?"

"Please look forward." As I look at the boy, Nagato spoke again. "This being is not substantial. Which means it is not data equivilent."

She then looked at me.

"That means I cannot manipulate it."

You mean you can't fight it? Oh crap, this is bad.

Nagato got in front of me and stuck her hand out towards the guy. Her hand went straight into where his heart was supposed to be. The boy cried something.

"Holy shit!"

The guy began flailing his arms and fell to the floor.

"Oh crap, a ghost! Aw crap!" he yelled.

Puzzled, I glanced towards Nagato for an answer.

"Phenomenon that parallels the real world but yet is not real. If it is not data-based then it is manifesting through a different medium than matter. If it can pass through me, then it proves harmless to my systems."

Great, now what about me? Right now, I seem to be screwed. Nagato paused.

"Possibly through spiritual means."

"A ghost?"

The boy pointed and yelled at us.

"No! You're the ghost!"

"Kyon, I cannot communicate with this being. Could you query on its history?"

I didn't really know what to say to something that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you a ghost?" I tried.

"No. Are you?" He was obviously freaked out.

"Nagato. I think he doesn't realize that he's on a different plane from us."

"Confirm the time frame it was last here."

"Is she talking? What the hell, I can't hear her!"

I cleared my throat.

"How long were you here?"

"I don't know. An hour or something."

"He said an hour ago."

"We came in half an hour ago. You did not locate him?"

"We didn't see you when we came in half an hour ago."

"The hell? For real?"

"Yes, um, for real."

"The heck? I just saw you three minutes ago."

Okay, my brain hurts.

"He says he didn't see us til three minutes ago."

"Kyon, you were talking to Haruhi three minutes ago."

She's right. I was about to fall asleep when I saw him.

"You didn't happen to be bored out of your mind before you saw me, were you?" I asked him.

"I, uh, well, I was kinda sleepy," he said as he got up.

"So was I," I replied.

Slowly, he walked up to me.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a suspicious manner.

"Honestly, to look for ghosts like you."

"I am not a ghost, you ghost!"

I then remembered something I should've asked before. "What's the year?"

He paused, putting his thumb to the bottom of his chin.

"Um, 2001. I think." Then the boy whispered, "Gotta ask Miko. I think we've found a ghost."

"It's 2004 to us," replied Kyon.

The boy turned back towards us. "You're kidding."

"Sorry but no."

"You guys are psychos! I'm outta here!" The boy started running towards the exit. "Miko, where are-"

The boy crashed into the opened doorway. He couldn't pass through.

"What the hell?" He asked as he grasped his nose. "The door's fucking open!"

I led Nagato towards the door. Once there, I slipped my hand through the opening. Nothing obstructed me. The boy got up and went up to the door. His hand stopped just at it was between this room and the hallway. The boy started yelling.

"This can't be happening! Miko! MIKO! NO!" The boy began punching the opening. After a few seconds, he looked at his fist. "I'm not hurt...What the hell is going on...?"

Nagato squeezed Kyon's arm, grabbing his attention.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"The being cannot pass through?"

"Yeah. Can you do something about it?"

"I'm sorry but based on data overview, the door is fine. The reason behind the being's obstruction could be on in its plane. One reason could be of spiritual interference."

"So something in his world/ our past kept him in this room?"

"You understand his predicament better than my own?"

Aw crap, I hurt Nagato's feelings by figuring out someone else's life that's as complex as hers before understanding hers. My apologies, Nagato!

The boy then glared at the two of us with a foul look. He said as fog seethed through his teeth

"You two better get me out. Now."

Which was scaring the wits out of me. Hopefully Nagato had an answer.

"If the being cannot pass through because of spiritual means, then perhaps it can use its medium as a means of travel." That was her answer. There wasn't much riddle to that one for some reason.

"Hey, are you in possession of a sacred item or something significant to you?" I ask him. "Maybe if we can move it, you can travel with it."

The boy, still somewhat ticked off, glided through the entire room trying to find anything of importance. Finally he stopped in front of me.

"I didn't bring anything with me," he sighed in dramatic defeat. "Well, besides Miko."

My phone rang. I answered.

"Kyon!" Haruhi. And she sounds rushed. "Get over here! Something's wrong with Mikuru!"

Following that was a loud scream that distorted the phone's recieving. The boy stared at the phone before crying

"Miko! Miko!" He then ran into the opened doorway again, again unable to pass through. I looked to Nagato again.

"Isn't there something else he can do?"

"My databases tell me that spirits linger because of insufficient objective fulfillment."

"He can't pass on because he hasn't done something?"

"It could possibly involve this person-"

"Miko!"

"-he is attempting to communicate with."

"He has to save her in order to pass on?"

"One possibility."

"Wait, then that means that this Miko really is here." I raised my phone to imply that Miko is indeed attacking Mikuru.

"This apparition needs to leave this room in order for us to repel the apparition on Suzumiya's side."

I see. Well, he doesn't have anything important here with him. He needs a way out right? Maybe he can take possession of a book or something so we can carry him out.

"Kyon." Nagato looked at me. "I may have a solution. Though it can alter the balance of reason and logic."

I'm all ears.

"Perhaps your accidental link to the being can provide a means of transportation."

I don't get it.

Wait.

No.

I'm not letting him-

I refuse.

That's stupid!

Mikuru screamed through my phone again, forcing my phone to turn on and flicker its lights. The boy stared at me again.

"I need to get out!" he yelled, his fists shaking in rage.

I reluctantly began informing him.

"You appeared when I was bored. And I appeared to you when you were bored."

"Uh-huh."

"Perhaps we can share our emotions yet again so you can negate the effects of this wall here."

"The hell? You want me to be you?"

I nodded.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? We met out of luck! I don't know what kind of person you are so that's impossible!"

"Do you want to save Miko!"

The boy snorted. Then he began thinking.

"If it works that way," he said," then that means it is a two-party agreement."

"Meaning?"

"You can share my emotions too and I'll be able to follow."

"The same argument you gave applies to me too."

The boy then crossed his arms, an idea making his head pop up.

"If that was Miko on the phone, then that means whoever it was on the receiving side would be in big trouble."

The receiving side? Sweat began forming on my forehead. It's got Mikuru. I need to save her!

"Link successful."

I looked at Nagato from my panicked state.

"How do you know?" I asked. "You can't talk to him."

"I was forced from your body through repelling nervous output. You and the being are now in tune."

I couldn't digest that too well but there was no time. I glanced at the boy.

"Let's go save them," I said to him.

The guy took the hint and nodded. I pushed my hand through the doorway. The boy followed with the same movement.

His hand went through.

"Nagato! Let's go!" The three of us ran out the door and ventured into the hallway, attempting to find this Miko and save the others!

* * *

W00T! An actual chapter!

To anyone who's complaining of the OCness: Haruhi listed a bunch of things she wanted to be real. After watching it again, I realized ghosts were in that list. IDK I just wanted more factions to liven things up, not that it needs too much to already be exciting.

And not to worry, I don't plan to abuse new, original Mary sue archetypes here. There is reason to their appearance.

Go ahead on redicule or whatever. I need the energy!


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you remember where you left Miko?" I yelled at the phantom boy as we ran down the hallway of the infirmary.

"No I don't!" he replied, who had to run too for some reason. "Do you?"

"No!"

Then we promptly yelled "Damn" at the same time. This kind of synchro is actually kinda scary. Who knew we were both lucky enough to act and think the same. I looked to Nagato for help, who was running with us and was unsurprisingly not tired.

"I can only sense Suzumiya and Itsuki," she replied, probably noticing my glance. "Asahina has disappeared from my topographic placement."

"Okay, lead us to Haruhi! She must know where Asahina ran off!"

And there it was. A room called "Psychiatric Therapy".

It seemed, um, out of place.

"Nagato, why is it look all messed up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's black wisps of vapor everywhere and the light, if any, is warping rather disturbingly."

"Yeah, I can't see through either," said the boy.

The girl and I stared at each other. The ghost scratched the back of his head, perplexed.

"You can't see it?"

"Spiritual intervention, perhaps."

I held out my hand to her.

"Take me through."

The ghost made a short scoff but I chose to ignore it. Nagato stared at my hand hesitantly. Slowly, she placed her soft yet small hand (yes, the imagery is necessary) into mine.

"I do not wish for Suzumiya to misinterpret," she said, quieter than usual.

"Then why'd you-"

The blank look on her face. Embarrassment?

Suddenly, me and the boy were rocketing through the room with our feet off the ground! Nagato took off with me in tow, ditching the human part of her for supernatural speed. We passed demonic looking symbols and black liquid dripping from the cieling and a lot of other stuff!

"Nagato!" I yelled. "Slow down!"

And then I was tossed into a wall with absolutely painful force! As I laid on the floor limply, the boy stood next to me.

"I think I like this girl," he said with a smile.

"Ugh," was my reply.

I heard some familiar voices but I was too hurt to pay attention. I believe Nagato met up with the rest of the gang and was letting Haruhi yell random stuff again. It sounded like she was happy that Mikuru was possessed but was kinda concerned. Kinda.

Unfortunately, Koizumi was the one who picked me up.

"I see that you haven't been yourself lately," he said smiling.

"I can't see," I told him. "There's something spiritual blinding me."

"Really? So that's what she meant..."

Koizumi dragged me towards the group where I heard Haruhi call out my name.

"Haruhi!" I yelled back.

I yelled for her but it was to no avail. I lost her in this place. Right when I thought we were in the clear, I lose her.

Where is she? There is no way she got lost. She knows her directions. Then again, this place has been ridiculous from the get go.

Dammit, why the hell did I leave her!

That, that thing! It must've taken her! We had barely escaped with our lives and I let it take her!

Dammit!

DAMMIT!

I admit I'm a careless guy but I didn't think it would get this bad! I should've convinced her to go somewhere else. I just felt obligated to follow her!

Where is she!

HARUHI!

"Um, Kyon-kun. Suzumiya-san is right in front of you."

Oh. Right. Thanks Koizumi.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yelled. "Are you okay?" I couldn't see her but I could smell her faint sce-NO! The hell am I doing!

"Ugh, I thought there was someone else that was worse than me," I said to her. Even from here, I could feel her getting unworried. "We haven't found her yet but I'm glad you're fine."

"Kyon! I sense Miko!" yelled the ghost, interupting a developping relationship. He really didn't have to since I'm next to him.

Suddenly the ghost decided to take over. I don't know how but it took over me. It made me run around aimlessly, crashing into a bunch of tables and chairs. I probably looked very stupid in front of the others. We wandered around a bit more until we found the source of that black matter. It was purging out of Asahina-san.

For some reason, I could see Asahina-san clearly. She was in a fetal position in the corner. Quite cute might I say. Wait, why am I going forwards?

"There she is!" yelled the boy. "Miko!"

Suddenly, Asahina woke up. Her eyes were pitch black and her hair fell over her face in a creepy way. Then she spoke

"I found you, Ofukuro..."

She sounded like those tune-up porcelain dolls. It was very sweet but it seemed like she wanted to murder something. Meaning us.

"Miko!" yelled, uh, Ofukuro. Wait, why am I yelling too? He must've taken over my motor functions as well! "We're both ghosts! Its time we leave the earth."

Then she screamed in a high pitched decibel. However, unlike on the phone I heard Miko talking normally.

"You left me to wander the hospital by myself! I can't believe you did that, you jerk!" yelled Miko/Asahina.

"Well, sorry. It got seriously boring!" yelled Ofukuro/Me.

"I was scared! That was mean!" They began screaming again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to leave you behind!"

Scream.

"I was thinking about trying to leave you cause this ghost-hunt seemed kinda lame."

And then I was promptly tackled to the floor. My vision got seriously messed up as the black and grey spiraled out of control.

"He's possessed!" yelled Koizumi. "Nagato, take Asahina-san! Haruhi, can you help me with him?"

"Hai!"

Then Koizumi whispered to me

_"That 'lame-ghost hunt' almost got me in trouble there."_

I whispered back, _"My bad. Didn't know you wanted a day off!"_

"Okay got him!" Haruhi grasped me by the wrists. "Now what!"

"Hold him still!" Koizumi left me. Now I was left under Haruhi-

Oh.

"Damn that fucker!" yelled Ofukuro. "Miko!" It seemed Koizumi's surpise attack knocked the ghost out of me so I was no longer under its control.

"Don't worry! Kyon!" yelled Haruhi. "You're going to be fine!"

Did you find what you wanted, Haruhi? A night crawling with ghosts and demented stuff! Or did you do that purpose? You intentially wanted ghosts to possess us and you timed it so that you could be pinning me down when I got possessed?

Not that I hate it but, you know, the thought of it.

You know.

"It's going to be alright, Kyon!"

I wish I could see this.

Wait, yes I can.

I stopped struggling and looked around. I was on the floor of a conference room filled with chairs and tables. On the tables were lamps and straps (disturbing) and abandoned tool kits (more disturbing). The room was dark save for the moonlight being cast into the room. One beam was lingering over the two of us. Haruhi's head was on my chest and seemed to be sniffling. Her hands were crushing the hem of my jacket. And her legs were straddling-

Okay, so how's Asahina doing? She was standing up and being cheerful again. Aside from the bags under her eyes, she seemed completely normal. Around her stood, Koizumi, Asakura, and Nagato. They must've found a way to seperate her from Miko.

Asakura?

She turned to me and smiled that questionable smile. Unlike Koizumi's complete lie of a smile, Asakura's always had something behind it.

I pointed at her then to Haruhi. Asakura gasped and rapidly said some words. She quickly melted through the floor.

I patted Haruhi on the back of her head. As she looked up, I noticed her tears had given her a cute expression. Her nose was red and so were her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Chief." I said to her softly.

Then she smiled as well. A sweet smile might I add.

* * *

"Great job guys! The S.O.S. Brigade is finally in motion!"

And then she was back to normal. We left the abandoned building behind and made it back to that stone sign that Haruhi had defiled previously. Mind you, she's standing on it again.

"You guys did a great job! We actually found some- er, I mean, we stopped the ghosts in their tracks!"

Wow, she's learning from me.

"Our client will greatly appreaciate our efforts!" Then she made a dramatic thumbs up and said in broken english "Gedato Jobuh!"

Kill me now.

As Haruhi started bantering about stuff in her own world, I whispered to Nagato. She was staring blankly at Haruhi.

_"Why was Asakura here? What'd you guys do to Mikuru?"_

"We data interfaces can manipulate time travel as demonstrated by the subject. We forced her into a time plane that was more capable in the removal of the entity. I commuted for Asakura as a backup."

A different time frame? Nagato pointed behind me. I turned around and saw that Asahina was already in her "classified" pose. I just shrugged.

"So how did you guys get rid of mine?" I asked.

Nagato subtley showed an expression of "Oh shit, I forgot." No one else could tell but me though.

"You really were possessed?" asked Koizumi in serious mode.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I dramatically turned around and saw Ofukuro standing behind Koizumi. The esper was confused but I didn't want to bother him with the details.

"I'm not leaving you till I find Miko. That girl said she was in a different time frame. I can wait, what's another 60 years." Ofukuro then glided through Koizumi and stood next to me. "Besides..."

He pointed to Haruhi, who was still doing some random actions explaining our adventure.

"This is getting interesting. You two dating?"

Oh god...

* * *

Woah an update! R&R and/or flame


	10. Chapter 9b

An extension of the previous chapter. I don not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything affiliated with it except for this fic.

* * *

"What?"

"Don't what me! I've been calling you! What are you guys doing!"

"Uh...we're reading into it."

"Dammit, Kyon. We're going to meet again so you better not be doing anything useless!"

Haruhi hung up the phone and hissed.

"That Kyon, he better find something like a ghost." She then made an ominous smile. "Maybe let it attack him for a bit. Not hurt him but just scare him a little."

Mikuru and Koizumi laughed nervously. They had just reached a room called "Psychiatric Therapy". Being the fearless S.O.S. chief, she walked in without a qualm. Being the obediant followers that they are, Koizumi and Mikuru followed their leader inside.

"Come on guys!" yelled the eccentric girl as she ran around the room frantically. "Let's find a ghost!" Haruhi grabbed Mikuru by the shoulders and tussled her around. "Come on, Mikuru-chan! We'll use you as bait!"

Mikuru immediately made her trademark "nyaoooo" sound as she was getting harassed. Koizumi looked around, sensing a strange presence. Suddenly, Mikuru stopped moving and only gazed blankly in the air. Unbeknownst to them, Mikuru had initiated the appearance of a sentient being known as Miko, appearing from her distress just as the phantom had. The girl was floating in the air and made generic demon ghost motions.

Out of all of them, only Haruhi couldn't see it. It seemed that Haruhi did indeed want a ghost to be real but the rational side of her felt that they shouldn't be real. With that said, as long as it wasn't in Haruhi's direct sight where it wouldn't cause a moralic paradox, it can exist.

Miko took full advantage of this (By fate or reading Haruhi's mind, we don't know). Haruhi turned to look at where Mikuru was looking, letting the female ghost float closer to Mikuru.

"What are you looking at, Mikuru-chan?" asked Haruhi, facing away from the two. "Did you see a ghost already?"

Koizumi noticed the ghost too and prepared to attack it. Koizumi was still human when not actively being an esper so he could see spirits as well.

"Damn," Koizumi groaned to Mikuru. "If I attack it, I may hit Suzumiya and destroy the plane. But if I let it go..."

Miko took the opportunity and rushed Mikuru, quickly possessing her. As Haruhi turned around, the ghost had melded with Mikuru, ridding it of its spectral body. This allowed the ghost to be real but not real.

Hopefully that didn't hurt the noggin.

"Mikuru, you're seeing-" Haruhi saw that Mikuru had gotten strangely silent. "Mikuru-chan? Are you okay?"

Then Mikuru proceeded to scream. A lot.

* * *

So that's when she called me about that.

"Indeed."

Koizumi gave me a call a few minutes after the whole escapade. It was now 4 am and here we were at some bridge just leaning against the rail. Talk about ruining the sleep pattern.

"So you really were possessed?" asked Koizumi, expressing the fake smile yet again.

"Still possessed," I told him.

"Looks like Suzumiya-san's rational thought is in limbo."

She had rational thought?

"Suzumiya-san may be an almighty entity but she doesn't know it. Thus she is human-"

In a sense.

"Thus she has the reasonability of a human. However, some turn of events made her start projecting the abnormal."

A turn of events? I'm surprised we hadn't met ghosts and demons before when she was more eccentric. Then again, her rationality might have kicked in, preventing such an occurence.

"Precisely."

So why now? What happened that made her ditch reality and start being all James Randi?

Koizumi gave me a sudden look. One of seriousness.

"I had spoken with Asahina-san beforehand. We discussed the current fluctuations in our departments."

And?

"We found a mutual factor to our problems."

Do explain. Layman's terms if you will this time.

Koizumi chuckled briefly but reestablished his serious look.

"My esper superiors deemed your actions as incredibly risky which made them order me to attack you."

Oh yeah. I completely forgot about almost getting killed right in front of my own sister. Continue.

"Also, Asahina-san's timeline organization had began losing its people in the time stream."

Wow, didn't know that one. But even with that, what did I do that caused so much damage?

I instinctively froze, gripping the rail tightly. Koizumi caught my response as well.

"Yes, all this happened when you asked Suzumiya-san to be in a relationship. Our schedules were based off our prediction that you would take a long time to take the hint."

Hey, I'm not that stupid-

Koizumi smiled. That asshole.

"Look Koizumi," I spoke sternly. "She didn't give me any hints at all. I just went for it and now we're like this. How was I supposed to know it'd ruin everybody's pattern?"

"My guess," Koizumi said "Would be that Suzumiya-san had an instance that wanted you to act. It lasted just a second but everything was set up right for that second. And you unconditionally went for it. My opinion of course."

It actually was rather sudden. Plus we were in heated discussion so she must've, um, wanted me at the moment. She dumped me five minutes after though. What was that all about?

"It could've been, my opinion again, that she was struck by what you said. She previously rejected all boys years before-"

Poor Taniguchi.

"-she liked you (for that moment) but it clashed with her usual contempt for men. Her brain went through the process and finally decided that you were just like every other guy who's asked her out."

I glared at the esper.

"My opinion of course. For all I know, Suzumiya-san probably just wanted to be funny and ruin your day."

Hey, it did NOT ruin my day. Sure, it was demeaning in every form of the word but...it did NOT ruin my day! And don't you chuckle.

"Sorry," laughed the esper. "Just a joke."

Well, why did she get back with me then? Since I was just like the others.

"That's just it. Apparently, you weren't like the others. After school, she could have rethought about your exchange of words-"

I said two sentences. What was there to think about?

"-And deemed you as a potential. She then, possibly, took many factors into consideration. A mix of emotions if you will."

Uh huh.

"After judging your performance, she reconsidered your request and promptly interrupted your beating."

Then he laughs again. That little ass.

"So for now, she wants to be with you but at the same time she doesn't."

Well, that didn't kill my brain cells. So why the ghosts?

"She wanted to finally go on a ghost hunt with someone?"

I suppose.

Wait. If you say that then you mean that these supernatural events are occuring out of the blue because she wants me to search with her?

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun. My time with you is up. Hopefully we can speak again on a later date."

He made a hand gesture and magically summoned a car. He got in and it drove away.

That left me to pick at my brain alone. The bridge was quite lonely. Not to mention the cold wind was picking up. My cell phone suddenly vibrated.

Message from Haruhi? You must be really psycho too message me this late. Or um, early.

_Your leader asks for an evaluation on the day's events! _

I messaged back: _I had fun with you.  
_

I laughed to myself; She never messaged me back for the rest of the morning.


End file.
